El lenguaje de las flores Amaranto: Amor Platónico
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores" "Merlín está recolectando firmas con Morgana para crear un club para personas de la comunidad LGTB, sus amigos y familias. En algún punto Merlín se tropieza con sus propios pies y se cae, Morgana lo ayuda a pararse y Arthur suspira desde su lugar en el campo de juego. Merlín es perfecto." -High school au-


**El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**  
 **Este fic es mucho más dulce que el ultimo que escribí de este fandom ;)**

* * *

Merlín es un chico desgarbado, con orejas muy largas, miembro del club de debate y de conciencia ecológica. A veces se le puede ver moviéndose alrededor de la academia recogiendo la basura que algunos botan en el césped y dejándola cuidadosamente en los contenedores de reciclaje que él mismo ayudó a instalar. Arthur lo conoce desde que tienen doce años, cuando Merlín entró en Albion Academy, en su primer año de secundaria como sí siempre hubiera asistido.

Ellos jamás han hablado, pero Merlín, aparentemente se lleva bastante bien con las chicas, porque es uno de los mejores amigos de su hermana Morgana y su ex-novia Gwen desde el primer día en que apareció en la academia con una camiseta roja y un pañuelo azul.

Arthur recuerda poner un pie bajo el de Merlín en su primer día, reírse con sus amigos, del torpe novato cayéndose al piso, recuerda a Merlín, volteando la cabeza para ver a su atacante misterioso y encontrando a todo el equipo de Lacrosse riéndose de él. "Son unos idiotas ¿lo sabían?" Preguntó el chico. Arthur se siente como un idiota.

En segundo año, Arthur se da cuenta de que le gustan los chicos, catorce años es un poco muy joven pero Arthur está seguro de que de hecho, si, le gustan los chicos; en especifico, Merlín. Quien es demasiado inteligente y demasiado torpe, quien quiere ser un doctor y quien ayuda a Morgana con química, todas las tardes en su casa. En segundo año, su mayor miedo es que Morgana y Merlín terminen siendo novios. Sus miedos se acaban cuando ve a Merlín besando a Lance en una fiesta, pero los celos no se van nunca.

En tercer año, Gwaine llega a Albion Academy, no con una beca como Merlín o Gwen, pero con dinero que su hermana ganó en la lotería. El chico es una mariposa social, miembro del equipo de basquetbol. Porque los chicos de Lacrosse aparentemente son –unos pomposos abusivos- y también, miembro del equipo de debate. Al término del tercer año no se puede ver a Gwaine sin Merlín, los dos se convierten inseparables, luchando su camino contra las injusticias del mundo. Arthur está seguro de que ambos llegarán muy lejos. Pero le gustaría que Merlín llegara lejos a su lado.

En cuarto año, Arthur está seguro de que Merlín y Gwaine son novios. A veces se puede ver a los dos sentados cómodamente bajo un árbol; sus hombros tocándose, un libro en las manos de Merlín y Gwaine leyendo sobre su hombro. Ese mismo año, Merlín convence a Gwaine para que entre al equipo de Lacrosse.

Desde entonces Merlín se encuentra presente en todos los partidos y entrenamientos, como un buen novio, animando a Gwaine parado en las primeras filas de las gradas, vestido en una de las camisetas demasiado grandes de su novio. Arthur no tiene que oír la noticia para saber que ambos miembros del club de debate son novios.

* * *

Merlín está recolectando firmas con Morgana para crear un club para personas de la comunidad LGTB, sus amigos y familias.

En algún punto Merlín se tropieza con sus propios pies y se cae, Morgana lo ayuda a pararse y Arthur suspira desde su lugar en el campo de juego.

Merlín es perfecto.

* * *

Un día, poco después de haber ganado su partido contra el equipo de Mercia, Gwaine está hablando sobre lo maravilloso que es Merlín y como sobre jamás podría haber ganado sin la presencia de Merlín en las gradas.

"Nosotros hablamos sobre todo" Sonríe Gwaine "Y él jamás se ha perdido uno de mis partidos al igual que yo nunca me he perdido uno de sus eventos por el orgullo LGTB, somos los mejores amigos" Termina el chico.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunta Arthur apenas entrando en la conversación "¿Mejor amigo?"

"Por supuesto" Grita Gwaine con orgullo "Merlín es mi mejor amigo"

"¿Ustedes no son novios?" Inquiere él más interesado.

"¡No!" Se ríe Gwaine "Merlín los prefiere rubios ¿Sabes?" Insinúa el moreno "Y yo los prefiero, bueno, mujeres"

"Así que… ¿Merlín está soltero?"

"Sip" Responde Gwaine haciendo sonar la –p- con un tono juguetón. "¿Por qué?" Pregunta el moreno "Interesado"

Arthur gruñe "Tú sabes que si"

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado y obviamente encontrar miembros del fandom en español ¿Review?**


End file.
